


kinktober 2019 - day 1

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arturia Pendragon's Canonical Dick, Deepthroating, F/M, cursedly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Everything sort of feels like a miracle these days, for better or for worse. But especially having enough time alone with Saber that he can actually feel relaxed when he kisses her—unlike before, when it was hurried and desperate and also their lives kind of depended on Shirou sticking it in as fast as possible. That, somehow, did not make for the most pleasant of devirginizing experiences.





	kinktober 2019 - day 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY OCTOBER FUCKERS, welcome to day one of this year's blood pact. this year, my dearest pact partner [flyingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky) and i have agreed upon an arrangement that involved having the ships i write picked for me, for fandoms i chose. this, obviously, led to some absolutely cursed shit and that's why i had to sit through writing shirousaber. you're welcome.
> 
> here's hoping for everything to be posted within the month this year!!

It’s one of those rare moments, where Fuji-nee and Sakura aren’t home yet, and Rin has gone off to her own home to double-check something from one of her father’s books, and by some miracle of scheduling Shirou has managed to come home directly after school, no extra cleanup or part-time jobs or mage attacks in his way. 

Everything sort of feels like a miracle these days, for better or for worse. But especially having enough time alone with Saber that he can actually feel relaxed when he kisses her—unlike before, when it was hurried and desperate and also their lives kind of depended on Shirou sticking it in as fast as possible. That, somehow, did not make for the most pleasant of devirginizing experiences. He hopes Saber can forgive him for that.

He could bring that up now, but he’s already pretty good at completely ruining the mood, and he’d rather not rank that skill up in the middle of taking off Saber’s clothes. 

“Shirou,” she says just as he starts to move his kisses lower, “Are you—I’m not particularly lacking in mana, right now, I mean.” She looks away for a moment, but then gazes firmly at him. “You don’t have to exhaust yourself.”

Shirou laughs, then tries to stop himself—laughing is kind of rude right now, right? “Sorry, sorry, I just. Do you not want to?”

Saber’s stare doesn’t waver. “I do. But—“

“Then let’s do it. Okay?” 

She nods, and Shirou takes that as a cue to dip his head down, kissing her neck, her chest, her stomach. He doesn’t linger on her breasts for as long as he would like to, but he has a goal in mind for today, and he wants to accomplish it before Rin comes barging back in.

He’s not going to lie and say he wasn’t surprised, when he first took off her panties and saw her cock. But Rin didn’t seem surprised, and Saber certainly didn’t seem embarrassed—about that, specifically, at least—so Shirou decided not to ask questions. It sounds like the history of King Arthur is a lot more complicated than he has the patience for.

And anyway, it’s _her_ cock, so it doesn’t matter why it’s there, it’s just as beautiful as the rest of her, and he wastes no time in putting his mouth around it as she stretches back onto his futon. The first time he tried this, he was hurried away by Rin, who’d snapped at him for wasting time that could be spent on giving Saber the mana she needed. But now, with at least _some_ of the time in the world, and with no hurry to keep Saber corporeal, he can savor her scent, her taste, her girth as he fills his whole mouth with her.

Except he can only manage a few inches before his throat suddenly closes up, and he has to jerk his head back quickly before he ends up doing something _really_ embarrassing.

“Shirou!” Saber sits up and holds out a hand to Shirou’s shoulder, holding him steady. “Are you all right?”

“Fine!” Shirou says, suppressing a cough. “Fine, just, never done this before. Let me try again.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to, believe me.” He really, really does, partially because he knows it’ll feel good for her, and now, partially because it’s a challenge he can overcome. “Just relax, okay?”

He makes it a little further this time before he has to stop, but this time, he pulls back slowly instead of panicking. Nice and easy.

After a little adjustment of his jaw, he eventually figures out how to open the back of his throat for her, how to breathe through his nose and hold it when he has to, and when he finally reaches his lips to the base of her cock, he gets so excited he nearly coughs her right back up.

“Is this—ah—really something you enjoy?” Saber asks, her voice almost as even as it usually is, but her breath is shorter, and her hand is hovering over Shirou’s head, clearly unsure where it should go. 

Shirou can’t say anything, or even nod, with the precarious position he’s in, so he settles on a quick hum of affirmation before he sinks down onto her again, and the noise she makes in response is enough to heat up Shirou’s entire core. It’s barely another moment before he feels her hand finally find purchase in his hair as she cries out, her hips grinding against his face as she comes down his throat.

“How do you feel?” he asks once he’s come up for air, surprised at the rasp of his own voice.

“How do _you_ feel?” Saber pulls Shirou up with her usual strength to lie next to her, staring at him with what looks a little too much like concern for Shirou’s liking.

“Fine,” he says, “Great, even.”

She looks at him for a few more moments, then seems to relax, putting her arms around his neck. 

“Very well,” she says. “Then I’ll have to return the favor.”


End file.
